A game item is an object within a game world that can be collected by a game player, typically as a reward or an object of achievement. Game items are especially prevalent in role-playing games (RPGs), as they are usually necessary for the completion of quests or to advance through the story. Game items often come in various types, and, in most games in which items are collected, they are sorted by these types. In RPGs, a game item inventory is a common UI feature by which one can view all the items that have been collected thus far. Often, these are sorted by categories, such as “equipment” or “potions.”